The present disclosure relates to a cover member and a wire harness.
Conventionally a vehicle such as an electric car or a hybrid car is provided with a wire harness that electrically connects a battery and an inverter, for example This wire harness is, for example, routed under the floor of the vehicle. The wire harness is provided with a plurality of electrical wires and a pipe that covers the plurality of electrical wires. A waterproof cover is mounted on an end portion of the pipe. The wire harness routed under the floor is formed as a sealed structure, and a ventilation member is mounted in order to suppress deformation caused by changes in the internal pressure following temperature changes (e.g., see JP 2013-241143A).